Petite querelle entre amis
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Les dissensions entre les divisions menacent parfois de briser des amitiés, mais il est toujours possible de les remplacer par autre chose. Shuuhei/Renji, un peu délire...


Youyou ! Deuxième fanfic sur ce site, c'est la joie dans les chaumières (surtout dans la mienne à vrai dire...) ! Encore une fois un couple assez rare, encore une fois un texte sans grande originalité, mais j'espère que ca vous plaira quand même un peu (vous avez le droit d'aimer beaucoup aussi, mais j'aime mieux ne pas espérer de miracle). Je m'excuse de poster cette chose, à la base c'était surtout un gros délire entre... moi et moi en fait, qui permettait de placer tout un tas de tentatives d'humour (vaseuses la plupart du temps). Je remercie grandement ma chère soeur pieuvre: Leyounette qui m'a servie de beta readeuse et qui m'a conseillé de mettre ce texte ici (pour les réclamations c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser XD)

**Personnages:** Shuuhei, Renji, brève apparition de Tousen, Aizen, Yachiru et Ikkaku  
**Couple:** on va dire que je vous laisse deviner mais comme c'est évident et qu'en plus c'est marqué en haut de la page... ^^"  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, c'est bien dommage, sinon je vois un tas de gens supers à qui je pourrais les préter ^^  
**Rating: **Je pense que je vais mettre M, pour relations sexuelles explicites et tout un tas de mots pas beaux .

L'histoire se passe juste après la promotion de Shuuhei au poste de vice-capitaine, Renji est encore dans la 11ème division (j'ai mis qu'il était 7ème siège, mais en fait j'en ai strictement aucune idée).

* * *

« - Nan, mais vraiment ! Quel culot ! Venir jusqu'à mon bureau pour continuer de m'insulter !

- De un : je n'ai pas choisi de « venir jusqu'à ton bureau », je ne fais que remplir la mission qu'on m'a assignée en t'apportant ces foutus dossiers à la con pleins de poussière…

- C'est clair qu'on n'en voit pas souvent la couleur de vos dossiers, bande de branleurs !

- Et c'est moi qui suis insultant ! Nan, mais tu t'es entendu ? Je t'interdis de critiquer ma division comme ça !

- QUOI ? JE critique ? Moi ? Je rêve ! Tu te rends compte de toutes les insanités que TU as débitées sur MA division et MON capitaine depuis ce matin ?

-« Insanités » ! C'est vite dit ! Rien que de très vrai, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as le capitaine le plus chiant de tout Soul Society, s'enflamma le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Et tu recommences en plus ! »

Shuuhei jeta les papiers froissés, déchirés, à moitié remplis et barbouillés de crayon de couleur que Renji venait de lui apporter à travers la pièce d'un geste hargneux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers sur le shinigami aux cheveux rouges qui semblait aussi énervé que lui et le fixait d'un regard mauvais, les bras croisés, dans une attitude de défi.

Leur dispute avait commencé le matin même, lorsque, se croisant dans l'une des rues du Seireitei et ayant tout les deux pris leur matinée, ils avaient engagé la conversation. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire qui avait lancé le sujet, mais la discussion s'était orienté vers les mérites de leurs divisions et capitaines respectifs. Bien sûr, Tousen n'ayant rien en commun avec Zaraki, si ce n'est la haine viscérale qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, le bavardage amical de leurs deux hommes s'était rapidement transformé en querelle. Les deux amis s'étaient séparés fâchés quand le capitaine de la 9ème division avait appelé son subordonné pour lui rappeler qu'il devait apporter un colis à l'un des shinigami soigné à la 4ème pour blessures graves.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que Renji tapait sur Ikkaku avec un volet arraché à l'une des fenêtre de la chambre du second, la vice-capitaine Kusajishi était apparue, ou plutôt lui avait sauté dessus en lui tendant une liasse de ce qui ressemblait de loin et avec beaucoup d'imagination à de vieux rapports de mission et en lui ordonnant d'aller les porter au vice-capitaine de la 9ème division – bien qu'elle employa le terme « Shushu » – car elle-même avait « la flemme » d'aller jusque « chez ces déprimés ». Tenant à rester en vie, Abarai s'était donc mis en route, maudissant intérieurement sa supérieure de l'envoyer chez Tousen alors que lui et Hisagi était fâchés.

Depuis que son ami avait été promu, Renji ne le voyait plus assez à son goût et en imputait la faute au supérieur du brun, l'accusant de monopoliser Shuuhei sans raison et pour de le rendre « mou, amorphe et taciturne » – il avait même vérifié la définition de taciturne et amorphe dans un dictionnaire pour pouvoir crâner en employant des mots savants. En effet, sous l'influence de son capitaine, le brun était devenu plus posé et tentait de se contrôler un peu mieux, ce qui contrariait beaucoup son camarade aux cheveux rouges qui se montrait de plus en plus exubérant, excité et bagarreur depuis qu'il avait rejoint la 11ème division.

Apporter ces documents à Shuuhei pouvait cependant se révéler un bon prétexte pour une réconciliation et Renji avait décidé de s'excuser auprès de son ami en arrivant dans son taicha. Malheureusement, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le propriétaire de Zabimaru n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que « le coin était aussi peu animé et triste qu'un cimetière pour lapins neurasthéniques », l'officier de la 9ème, encore sur la défensive avait pris la mouche et avait répliqué d'un ton acide qu'il « aimait encore mieux être un lapin neurasthénique qu'une brute de rhinocéros au cerveau sous développé incapable de communiquer autrement que par des coups ». Vexé, Renji s'était emporté contre « les blasés dépressifs de la 9ème, incapables de comprendre l'humour, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec un capitaine si pédant – il n'était pas sûr du sens de ce mot qu'il avait sorti tout à fait au hasard – et rabat-joie ».

« Tu devrais te méfier, avait-il ajouté, tu es en train de devenir comme lui, chiant comme la pluie ! »

C'était cette réplique qui avait fait déborder le vase pour Shuuhei, qui, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait son ami, n'avait pas encore égalé son capitaine dans bien des domaines, dont celui de la patience et qui avait provoqué l'échange vu plus haut. Le brun s'était levé en tapant du poing sur sa table tentant de se grandir pour rendre encore plus imposants les quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que son camarade.

« Sors d'ici, abruti !

- Quoi ? Me parle pas sur ce ton, t'es à peine plus gradé que moi !

- A peine, répéta sarcastiquement Shuuhei. Maintenant dégage, tu me les as apportés tes foutus papiers !

- Ola ! Le gentil vice-capitaine de la 9ème division s'énerve ? C'est nouveau ça ! Tousen-taicho ne sera pas content d'apprendre que tu as _réagis_ à quelque chose ! »

Hisagi allait lui balancer une réplique bien sentie avant de se rendre compte que les cris ne serviraient à rien qu'à exciter encore son ami. Le fukutaicho inspira profondément puis tenta de se recomposer un visage calme et de parler d'une voix posée.

« - Ce n'est pas un problème de « réagir », Renji. C'est juste un problème de… de rester calme pour être prêt à toute éventualité et ne pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir... comme certains… »

Manque de chance, l'air de nouveau impassible de son ami irrita encore plus le plus jeune qui avait cru un instant retrouver son camarade de l'académie, comme au bon vieux temps.

« C'est encore à moi que tu fais référence j'imagine, grogna-t-il.

- Pas à toi en particulier, mais à la quasi-totalité de la 11 ème division en effet. Mon sang-froid me permet de gérer à peu près toutes les situations, même les plus imprévues…

- Ah ouais ? Gère ça pour voir ! »

En deux pas, Renji s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres seulement de son ami et, agrippant son col et le tirant vers lui, avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shuuhei écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, incapable de bouger. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ait le temps d'y répondre : quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que faire ? Kzbzkygu ? Quand l'autre shinigami le lâcha, le brun était toujours tétanisé et n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement.

« Tu vois, s'exclama Renji, un air triomphant sur son visage un peu trop rose pour être honnête. Ton calme ne te sert à rien! Même pas capable de réagir si on t'embrasse ! Pathétique ! »

Devant l'air ahuri de Shuuhei et son obstination manifeste à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte en prenant l'air d'une truite domestique sortie de son bocal, Abarai poussa un soupir résigné et fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à s'en retourner dans ses quartiers, voir s'il restait suffisamment de savon pour étouffer Ikkaku avec en le lui faisant bouffer.

« Eh ! Attends… Renji, réussit finalement à prononcer son ami dans un souffle rauque.

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me dire que tout était sous contrôle ? Que tu as fait exprès de ne rien faire, demanda le 7ème siège de la 11ème division avec humeur avant de passer la porte. »

C'était sans doute une impression, mais Hisagi crut déceler une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son ami, peut être même… de la déception ? Cependant, le vice-capitaine se reprit bien vite, pourquoi donc Renji serait-il déçu ? Et d'ailleurs de quoi pourrait-il être déçu ? Le baiser n'était qu'une provocation de plus, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

« Et merde, jura l'officier. RENJI ! Reviens ! »

Shuuhei se lança à la poursuite de son ami qui avait déjà tourné au coin du couloir. Le brun s'empara de la manche de l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour le faire pivoter.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que tout était sous-contrôle, mais je vais me rattraper! »

Ce fut son tour d'embrasser son vis-à-vis avec force, mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

« Va te faire foutre, Hisagi ! Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule !

- Eh bien ! Quel langage, se moqua gentiment le plus âgé. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ça qui va me décourager ! »

Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha plus doucement de Renji, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et avançant lentement son visage, pour lui laisser le choix, pour voir si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie ou si Abarai partageait réellement ses sentiments, enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Shuuhei s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche de Renji, qui, cette fois-ci, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et fixait le jeune homme brun en face de lui avec un regard indéchiffrable. Cependant, voyant que l'autre shinigami avait stoppé son mouvement, le jeune 7ème siège combla lui-même l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la troisième fois de la journée, et pour la première fois, en un baiser partagé.

Leur étreinte se resserra vite, Renji glissa sa langue entre les dents de Shuuhei qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme, tentant tout de même de s'imposer. Il plaqua son partenaire contre le mur du couloir vide dans lequel ils se trouvaient et comme, malgré tout ce que le plus jeune avait pu dire pour sauvegarder l'honneur de sa division, la réputation de « bourrins pervers hermétiques au romantisme » de la 11ème n'était pas vraiment une pure invention sortie d'un esprit détraqué, l'homme aux cheveux rouges passa bientôt sa main sous le tissu qui couvrait le torse d'Hisagi. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de la paume chaude contre son ventre et sourit contre les lèvres d'Abarai, mais « front tatoué » n'en resta pas là, trop avide de découvrir ce corps à la peau si douce. La ceinture du brun fut jetée à terre, de même que le haut de son uniforme. Pour ne pas être en reste, Shuuhei défit également le nœud du tissu blanc qui retenait les vêtements de son nouvel amant.

Le vice-capitaine de la 9ème division, à moitié nu, et le 7ème siège de la 11ème, dont la veste était largement ouverte pour laisser le passage aux lèvres du premier qui descendaient dans son cou tandis que lui-même avait glissé ses mains dans le hakama de son partenaire, s'embrassaient toujours passionnément quand une voix et des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière l'angle du couloir.

« Merde ! C'était pourtant pas le moment, lâcha Shuuhei en redressant brusquement la tête.

- Ca va, c'est ton capitaine, si on planque nos reiatsus, il ne nous verra pas, proposa Renji.

- Imbécile ! Tu peux planquer ton reiatsu autant que tu veux, il saura quand même que tu es là !

- Peut être, mais au moins il ne saura pas ce qu'on fait ! »

Bien que peu convaincu, Hisagi se détacha légèrement de son camarade, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il n'avait pas le temps, et puis Tousen ne pouvait pas voir ça de toute façon. Le vice-capitaine ne pesta même pas contre Renji qui laissa une de ses mains sur ses fesses et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, le shinigami de la 11ème division ne semblait pas se soucier de l'opinion que Tousen pouvait avoir de son vice-capitaine.

Cependant, l'officier en question eut bien du mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire quand, au détour du couloir, son taicho apparu, non pas seul, mais accompagné de l'ancien supérieur d'Abarai, le capitaine Aizen. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien se contentant de sourire devant l'air plus que gêné de Renji qui avait viré au rouge tomate, assortissant ainsi son teint et ses cheveux et dont la main avait rapidement et mystérieusement disparu du postérieur de son camarade. Le chef de celui-ci ne remarqua rien, ou plutôt fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, car Shuuhei se doutait bien que Tousen avait tout compris. Les deux subalternes s'inclinèrent quand les hommes passèrent puis attendirent en silence et tétanisés qu'ils aient franchi la porte du bureau et ne puissent plus les entendre.

Une fois le battant refermé, le plus âgé pouffa le plus discrètement possible dans sa main.

« Franchement, Renji, tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu as aperçu Aizen ! »

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un grognement hargneux de son partenaire qui fuyait son regard, les bras croisé comme si cela avait pu le protéger des regards indiscrets.

« Allez ! Fais pas cette tête, Aizen ne dira rien ! Et Tousen-taicho est tout sauf une commère, tu le sais bien !

- Comment, lança sarcastiquement Renji, toi qui avais si peur de te ridiculiser devant lui ! »

Ce fut au tour de Shuuhei de détourner le regard, un peu embarrassé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner une mauvaise image de lui-même à son supérieur. Cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il occupait ce poste alors vraiment, il ne voulait pas que son capitaine le prenne pour un débauché qui sautait ses meilleurs amis plutôt que de travailler quand on le laissait sans surveillance. Ceci dit, il était un peu trop tard pour se précipiter sur la porte du bureau, l'ouvrir en fracas et hurler quelque chose comme « C'est pas ce que vous croyez » alors que, à moins que Tousen ne soit une vierge effarouchée qui pensait encore que les bébés naissaient dans les choux et ne connaissait rien au mystère de la vie, c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait !

« - Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon, soupira le brun. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement évasif, le capitaine ne veut pas que j'assiste à ses entretiens privés avec les autres capitaines, il me laisse quartier libre pendant ce temps là, je suis sûr qu'il en a pour un bon moment avec Aizen alors si jamais l'envie te prenait de venir visiter ma chambre… C'est juste au bout du couloir… »

Renji releva vivement la tête, avant de sourire d'un air lubrique.

« - J'en serais ravi mon cher, je suis certain que ta décoration vaut le coup. »

Shuuhei rit avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner vers sa porte. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le seuil, Abarai se mit en devoir de les déshabiller, jetant son haut derrière lui avant de défaire prestement le hakama de son amant, qui se retrouva d'ailleurs bien vite allongé sur son futon sans trop comprendre. Cependant, le brun n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et, les faisant rouler, s'installa au dessus de son partenaire. Renji se débattit, essayant de repasser au dessus, mais lorsqu'il y parvint, Hisagi avait disparu. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges comprit où était passé son partenaire lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son dos, ses bras lâchèrent sous le coup et il retomba à plat ventre sur le lit. En tournant la tête, il pouvait voir le sourire victorieux de Shuuhei qui s'était installé sur son dos et retraçait avec sa langue les courbes des tatouages de ses épaules.

Renji sut qu'il avait perdu quand une main se faufila entre sa peau et les draps et trouva son érection qu'elle commença à caresser avec des mouvements lents, après tout c'était de bonne guerre, alors il ne dit rien quand, après avoir libéré ses cheveux, le vice-capitaine introduisit un doigt en lui, il ne dit rien mais il gémit de plaisir pour l'encourager à aller plus loin.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus douloureux, lui qui n'avait jamais été « au dessous », et pour cause, c'était sa première fois avec un homme – même s'il aurait encore préféré s'ouvrir la gorge lui-même, ou pire, passer une après-midi entière avec l'horripilant et plus qu'antipathique capitaine Kuchiki plutôt que de l'avouer à son partenaire. Toujours est-il que cette intrusion ne lui sembla pas désagréable, il en fut de même quand un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Renji gémissait toujours de plus en plus fort et émit un grognement de frustration quand Shuuhei retira sa main.

« Eh, il ne peut pas n'y en avoir que pour toi, remarqua le brun dans un souffle rauque. »

Le plus jeune sentit soudain quelque chose de dur se frotter contre ses fesses et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise qui se transforma en cri lorsque le sexe de Shuuhei entra doucement en lui. Cependant, le brun s'arrêta, inquiet pour son amant.

« Hum… Renji ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui… continue, articula le shinigami avec quelques difficultés dues au drap qu'il mordait pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. »

Néanmoins, s'il n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents quelques minutes plus tard, c'était pour empêcher les cris d'extase de sortir de sa bouche. Hisagi avait entamé des mouvements de va et vient, touchant presque à chaque fois un point extrêmement sensible dont Renji n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. L'homme aux cheveux rouges pouvait entendre la respiration erratique de son partenaire qui ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements de bonheur. Le plus jeune ne put pas non plus se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps et cria lorsque Shuuhei ressortit entièrement, avant de le pénétrer plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait encore fait. Renji jouit en prononçant le nom de Shuuhei après encore un ou deux mouvement de la sorte, souillant le drap et la main du vice-capitaine qui caressait son sexe. L'autre shinigami ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme lui aussi, s'écroulant sur le dos de son partenaire avant de rouler sur le côté pour voir son visage et le taquiner en léchant le sperme resté au bout de ses doigts.

Renji poussa en soupir de bien être en fermant les yeux, glissant son bras sous sa tête et affichant un air satisfait.

« Eh bah, si j'avais su… Je serais venu plus tôt !

- Si tu avais su quoi, questionna Hisagi ?

- Que tu céderais aussi vite !

- C'était donc un plan mûrement réfléchi, ironisa son compagnon.

- Bien sûr ! Tout était froidement calculé !

- Tu parles !

- Tu oses mettre en doute mes extraordinaires compétences de stratège ? »

Shuuhei éclata de rire sous le regard faussement contrarié de son vis-à-vis.

« T'es vraiment con, hein, lâcha le plus âgé dans un sourire attendri. »

Renji, offusqué, s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais deux lèvres sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent.

« C'est pas grave, murmura son ancien camarade d'académie, ça fait partie de ton charme. »

Shuuhei sourit d'un air gentiment moqueur, avant de sortir du lit rapidement, évitant la main baladeuse de Renji qui allait l'attraper par la taille.

« Mais où tu vas ? s'écria le shinigami aux cheveux rouges d'une voix désespérée.

- Mon capitaine ne va pas passer son après-midi avec Aizen, et j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend !

- QUOI ? Tu m'abandonnes pour de vulgaires formulaires, s'étrangla le plus jeune !

- Ceux que je vais voir ne sont pas si communs, ils ont été coloriés et dédicacés par la célèbre fukutaicho de la 11ème division !

- Ca ne change rien, grogna Renji, boudeur. »

Shuuhei quitta néanmoins la pièce, abandonnant son amant qui se leva quelques secondes après sa sortie en soupirant, après tout, lui aussi devait rejoindre le taicha de sa division, malgré la certitude qu'il avait que personne parmi ses camarades ne s'inquiétait de son absence, ce qui avait au moins un avantage : Ikkaku ne verrait pas venir le coup de volet !

Soudain, la porte coulissante se rouvrit, puis claqua violemment, le temps que le 7ème siège de la 11ème division se retourne, il avait déjà été projeté sur le lit et deux lèvres impérieuses s'étaient emparées des siennes, qu'elles ne lâchèrent que le temps de souffler :

« - Aizen est encore là. Mon capitaine va dîner avec Konamura-taicho, je suis libre pour la soirée ! »

Renji se retint de sourire comme un benêt tandis que la langue de Shuuhei descendait dans son cou.

« - C'est bête parce que Zaraki ne m'a pas donné ma soirée à moi…

- C'est pas comme s'il allait s'en rendre compte !

- Tu as sans doute raison… Alors je vais être généreux et rester encore un peu !

- Ta bonté te perdra ! »

Un baiser brûlant déposé sur son ventre fit frissonner Renji d'impatience.

« - Et maintenant, murmura Shuuhei avec un regard éloquent, laisse moi te montrer que si je suis un lapin, le terme de « neurasthénique » est fort peu approprié… »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ca vous aura plu/amusé/distrait/fait rire/fait sourire (rayer les mentions inutiles) et puis si jamais vous avez le temps et le courage vous pouvez toujours laisser une review, même pour m'incendier parce que mon histoire est une grosse bouse, ça pourrait m'aider à progresser (et je ne demande que ça, au vu de ce que je pond -_-").


End file.
